Taking a risk
by bones junkie4life
Summary: sequel to summer vacation. what happens when B&B actually tie the knot?...or will they? insert evil laugh
1. second thoughts

Here is the sequel to Summer Vacation! This one is going to be a little more angsty, but not in the way you might be thinking. or the way I'm thinking, the characters write the stories after all, authors just do what they're told.

Enjoy! (bones isn't mine...)

---------------------

Brennan sipped her chardonnay and stared into the black darkness. Booth had left to his apartment about an hour ago. Her engagement ring glimmered in the waning hours of the night. She wandered to her bedroom, leaving her glass of wine in the kitchen. Wearily she collapsed on her bed, and closed her eyes to sleep. Even though she was happier than she had ever been, she was even more terrified, and as she drifted into a fitful sleep, she wondered if she could do this.

--------------------------------

Booth was driving down the highway in silent frustration. He sensed something was wrong with Bones, but he was afraid that if he went back, he would scare her away. He wished he knew what to do. Finally giving up, he turned around, and rushed back to her apartment. He ran up the fight of stairs, as the elevator was taking too long. He finally arrived at her apartment and knocked softly.

"Bones...Bones are you awake?" He silently opened the door, trading into the apartment. He heard silent sobbing coming from the bedroom. He rushed there, hardly waiting to think if she wanted him to be there at all. Their situation was different now. She was his.

"Booth...Booth...come back...don't leave me alone..." Brennan said in her sleep through silent sobs. Booth rushed to her side, gently shaking her awake.

"Hey baby, shh it's okay. Everything is okay. I am here, I will never leave you." Brennan's eyes fluttered open, and his heart burst at the intense look of vulnerability that haunted her eyes.

"Booth, I had a nightmare. You left with another woman, I was alone. Why do I always end up alone?" She sobbed, Booth trying to console her as best she could.

"You will never be alone again Temperance. You are stuck with me now." She smiled half-heartedly.

"For now." Booth sighed.

"I'm not leaving, no matter how much you push me away." Brennan shook her head.

"I did not say 'for now' as an ominous foreshadowing. I said that as of this present moment, yes I am stuck with you." Booth laughed.

"There's my girl." Brennan cuddled into his arms. Booth held her.

"Don't worry Temperance. I will always love you." Brennan closed her eyes, that terrified feeling gone, her nightmare a fleeting memory, and fell into a deep sleep.

----------------------------------

r&r if you like i will continue : )


	2. don't leave me

sorry in advance, this one is amazingly short, but it needed to be here, and trust me chapter 3 will be huge! mainly because well, you'll see.

----------------------

Brennan opened her eyes, trying in vain to remember what happened last night. She was with Booth, she knew that, but she felt something important happened. Booth rustled in the sheets underneath hear, and smiled at her groggily once he opened his eyes.

"Morning babe." Booth whispered in her ear, and Brennan smiled in return. She turned over to get out of bed when she saw the ring and remembered the enitre situation: the proposal, the night of fun, the scared thought of Booth leaving her.

"Good morning Booth, do you want some coffee?" Brennan offered, getting out of bed to make coffee, Booth pulled at her slightly.

"Come on Bones, please..." Booth pouted at her and then Brennan rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Booth! We got engaged and you still call me Bones? This has got to end, and it is going to end now." Brennan said, but slid back in bed with him anyways. Booth held her tight and whispered the question he had been dying to ask into her hair.

"Temperance, why did you think I would cheat or leave you? Don't you have more faith in me? In who I am?" Brennan was taken aback at his comment.

"Booth...Seeley...what I said last night, I know you wouldn't leave me, I just got scared. I had just officially gotten as close to a person that I can possibly be, aside from relatives, for they are obviously the closest people in an individual's life as they are not only related but anthropologically speaking are supposed to look after and take care of each other as well as themselves-"

"Temperance..." Booth interjected, and she knew she was rambling.

"Sorry, when I get nervous I ramble." Brennan mumbled quietly and Booth pulled her tighter.

"It's okay Bones," Booth soothed. "Just get to the point of your statement." Brennan pulled herself out of his arms and looked directly into his eyes. She needed to tell him properly about how she felt.

"Well, this is as close as I have ever gotten to an individual who is not related to me, and I was scared because every time I get a step closer to someone, they seem to disappear, or decide to separate from me. And yes, while in the past it has hurt, I don't know how I would get along without you. As such, this disappearing act that people do to me has always been a constant, so logic says that you would do the same thing." Brennan finished her statement and stared at Booth for any sign of...well...anything: anger, sadness, relief, anything. What she got was a smile and a wink.

"Well, Bones, if you know anything about me it's that I'm unpredictable." Booth finished with a laugh and pulled Brennan out of bed. "Come on Bones, if we don't leave soon, we will be late for work." Brennan nodded, and got out of bed.

"Booth, why don't you take a shower first and I will make the coffee?"

"Sounds good to me Bones!" Booth rushed off to take a shower, and Brennan started the coffee machine. She smiled, she knew today would be a fun day at work.

-----------------

r&r please, i'm only a poor starving writer so please be nice... : )


	3. a double wedding?

here is the moment we have all been waiting for! AH! what will the squint squad say? Will someone scheme to stop the union? Read on my friends, read on.

-----------------------------------

Brennan handed Booth a mug of hot coffee, and poured herself a mug.

"Bones, hurry up! We are going to be late!" Booth rushed to the room to get his tie. Brennan laughed at his back.

"Have you ever noticed the irony that while I am the more dedicated and intense worker, you are the person yelling at me to speed up my morning process?" Brennan said mockingly, sipping her coffee. Booth huffed, and rolled his eyes.

"Bones, we don't have time to analyze our actions okay? Why don't you save your observations for when we get to the lab." Booth rushed out the door, pulling her with him. "Are you ready?" Booth looked back at her for a fraction of a second, just enough time to see her nod. "Good, because Cullen is going to kill me, this is the third time I have been late this week."

-----------------------------------

Booth started the car, and Brennan shivered slightly. Booth shrugged off his jacket, handing it to her.

"Thank you Booth, but I am fine." Brennan put out her hand to prevent him, but only succeeded in getting the jacket on her.

"Bones, come on, it's September, and you are wearing a light shirt. Just let me take care of you now that we are engaged huh?" Booth flashed his charm smile, and Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Fine just take me to the lab." Brennan conceeded, and Booth, who was beaming, drove out of the parking lot. The rest of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence, each of the passengers sneaking glances at each other, trying to comprehend the gravity of their desicion. Brennan looked out the window, worrying that he would pull out of the engagement. Booth saw her turn, and spoke up, slightly massaging her thigh.

"Hey Bones," Brennan turned to look at him, tears threatening to roll down her cheek. Booth smiled, and offered what he had been trying to tell her for months. "No regrets. Ever. You are now and forever will be _my_ Bones, okay?" Booth looked deep into her eyes for a response, and he was rewarded with a smile and..._was that a spark of desire in her eyes? _They arrived at the lab. Brennan smiled first at Booth, then at her engagement ring.

"Ready to go Booth?" Brennan smirked suggestively, and Booth nodded eagerly.

"Always, I am always ready to go." Booth smirked moving toward her, and Brennan got out of the car.

"What are you waiting for? Come on!" Brennan called over her shoulder. Booth groaned, but got out of the car anyway. _Who knew that Bones could be so flirty?_

-------------------------------

Brennan walked onto the platform. Cam and Zach were chatting quietly in the corner about some remains, and Hodgins and Angela were talking about evidence at one of the many stations. Angela smiled as soon as she saw Brennan.

"Hey Bren! Guess what happened to me? You'll never believe it!" Brennan smiled, _I'm glad that Angela hasn't noticed the-_

"SWEEEEETIEEEE!! YOU DID IT!!" Angela hugged her friend. "So, when is the wedding? How did he ask you? Where did he ask you? Did he get on one knee? Did you ask? Oh Brennan you asked! I am so happy that you finally understand your feelings! What did he say? How did you ask? Where-"

"Angela!" Brennan interjected quickly. She knew if she didn't stop her then the rest of the lab would know, if they didn't already. Angela nodded.

"Sorry Bren, it's just I got so excited." Angela looked at her, still excited.

"It's okay Ange, just tell me your news first okay?" Brennan smiled as her friends face lit up.

"Remember how I told you that after we left our wedding that there was a guy in Fiji that I had married?" Angela began.

"Yes, of course I remember, did you find him?" Brennan questioned. Angela shook her head triumphantly.

"No, he found us! He said he had heard about our marriage, and since he had met another woman in Fiji that he wanted to marry, he had already sent the anollment papers in the mail. All I had to do was sign. So I am officially single! Which means that Hogins and I are going to get married!" Angela smiled as she finished and then her face lit up. Brennan knew that face, and began to get nervous. "Bren, I just thought of a great idea." Angela smirked.

"What?" Brennan asked tentatively.

"We should have a double wedding! It'll be like double dating, except we can pick out dresses together, and napkins, and flowers and bridesmaid dresses!" Angela finished her statement and hugged her friend. "Oh Bren, it's going to be so much fun!" Brennan smiled and hugged her back, but quickly released her once she realized she was on the platform and that absolutely everyone in the lab was looking at them.

"That sounds like a good idea Angela." Brennan smiled.

"I thought so!" Angela nearly squeaked.

"Dr. Brennan?" Zach and Hodgins stood there, smirking at her. Brennan smiled back, nodding for them to continue. Zach started, "I am happy for you that you have found an individual that not only supports you mentally, but also satisfies you physically and emotionally, which in essence is the same as mentally."

"That is why you don't have a girl, man." Hodgins commented sarcastically rolling his eyes. Everyone laughed, except for Zach who was blushing deeply.

"But yeah Dr. Brennan, I agree with Zach here, congrats. You and Booth are a great couple." Hodgins smiled warmly and extended his hand to her, which she shook. Cam sat in the shadows, and waited until the others had started working.

"Dr. Brennan, can I speak with you for a moment?" Cam ushered her into her office and shut the door.

"What is it Cam?" Brennan looked at her innocently. Cam sighed, wondering where to begin.

"You know about Booth and I, the relationship we had, am I correct?" Cam question, and Brennan nodded.

"Yes, it was apparent to me for a long time considering the way you handled yourselves physically when in the presence of each other, and how awkwardly Booth acted toward you when we were all together as a group."

"Good, and in light of that I want you to know several things: first, I feel no regret of losing him nor do I have any form of jealously directed at you." Cam looked at her to confirm she understood what she was saying. Brennan nodded, eyes wide as if listening intensley. "And second, I want you to be happy, but I hope you do know that this marriage may force Booth to be reassigned." As soon as Cam said this, Brennan's cell phone rang.

"Brennan."

"Hi Bones!"

"Oh hey Booth, do you need me?"

"Yea, I need to talk to you, can I come over to the lab?"

"Sure, when can I expect you?"As soon as she asked the question, Cam's office door opened, and Booth stood in the doorway. He ended the call and looked at her solemnly.

"Now." Booth looked so intensely at Brennan that it took her breath away. "Come on, let's go to your office." Booth gently lifted Brennan from the chair, and the two walked to her office, hand in hand.

----------------------------

hehe! have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens! ...and I honestly have no idea what is going to happen. Anyways please r&r, don't forget the second r peoples.


	4. he's back!

Angela watched Booth escort Brennan to her office. She smirked. Hodgins walked over, smiling at her.

"Hey babe, you wanna grab some lunch?" Angela ignored his question.

"You know Hodgins, while I do love the fact that Booth and Brennan are finally together outside of work, I want a case. I have been bored out of my mind these past few weeks." Angela looked over to Hodgins who nodded feverishly.

"I know. I mean classifying new insect life found in the Amazon will only be interesting for so long you know?"

"Oh no." Was Angela's reponse. Hodgins looked at her, extrememly confused.

"What do you mean no? I thought we just agreed that our jobs are really boring right now."

"No, Hodgins, when I said oh no, I meant that I see Sully walking to Brennan's office with some flowers." Angela sighed, and Hodgins spotted him.

"Oh no." He said, and Angela nodded.

"Poor Bren."

-------------------

Booth opened the door to her office, and pulled her in, quickly shutting the door behind her.

"Bones, there is something we need to talk about."

"Booth, I heard from Cam that because of the fact that we are getting married, we might not be able to work together."

"Yeah, Bones, I know. I already talked to Cullen about it."

"Well what did he say?" Brennan asked, watching Booth as he turned around. "Booth...what did he say?" Booth whipped around.

"He said that our next case would be the deciding factor. In other words, solve it quickly and without any clear indication of romance." Booth sat down on her couch, and Brennan sat next to him. "But that wasn't what I wanted to talk about Bones. The real reason I came was-" The door suddenly opened, and Sully walked into the room.

"Hey Temperance!" Brennan stared at him wide-eyed. Booth-realizing her shock-stood up to shake his hand.

"Hey Sully, long time no see! How was the world?" Sully smiled and laughed easily.

"Very interesting but also very long. I didn't really make it that far on my boat, and I missed hearing people speak English without an accent." Sully finished and began moving towards Brennan, who had recovered.

"How are you?" Sully asked Brennan as he sat next to her. She flinched at the tenderness she heard in his voice. He must still love her.

"I'm well, thank you. How are you?" Brennan finished at this time Sully cringed at the coldness in her voice. Obviously she had gotten over him. Then he saw it.

"Oh, you're engaged?" He asked. He felt his anger and jealousy rising.

"Yes, I am." Brennan concluded. She really didn't want to get into this. After all, Booth was about to tell her something very important.

"To who?" Sully questioned.

"To _whom_..." Brennan corrected. "and it is to Booth." After her comment Booth cleared his throat and shuffled awkwardly, while Sully glared at him.

"Oh really..." Sully said, his voice oozing with violence. Brennan nodded.

"Yes. I am so sorry Sully." Brennan began to reach for his hand, but he jerked himself out of the chair and looked right at her.

"Me too, Temperance. Me too." And with that Sully slammed the door shut. Booth stared idly at the door, as if he expected him to come back.

"Bones, maybe next time you could try a little harder not to piss people off." Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Booth, I had to end whatever feelings he had for me, I don't what any wiggly ends." Brennan folded her arms across her chest and Booth sighed.

"Loose ends, Bones, it's loose ends."

"Whatever the saying is, the point is that it needed to be ended and it was."

"Okay Bones, but I'm going to go talk to him okay?"

"But what about that important thing you wanted to tell me?"

"It can wait a couple of minutes. If I told you know, I would rush through it." Booth leaned down and kissed her cheek softly. "See you in a couple a minutes Bones."

"Bye Booth." Brennan smirked at him and watched him wander off towards Sully. She didn't know what she would do without him.

--------------------------------

"Sully wait!" Booth called after him. Sully stopped in his tracks and turned around so he was face-to-face with Booth.

"Man, if you had wanted her, you should have told me before I got attached."

"I know! But I didn't know I wanted her then, plus I thought you had moved on. a year and a half with no contact whatsoever is a long time."

"But not for Temperance, she holds onto things."

"Well, you walked out on Bones, she just copes by pushing away the people that leave her behind."

"I gave her a choice, she could've gone with me! I gave her a choice."

"Yeah, but for Bones, she has no choice. Her job is also her way of coping with life. If she left it, it would be the same as you or me deciding never to eat again."

"It doesn't change the fact that you stole her from me."

"What?! I stole her from _you_? How dare you say such a thing! I treated her how I did before you came, nothing changed! If you want to know the truth, she confessed that she loved me too! As a matter of fact we both confessed! I don't steal girls from anyone, especially friends!" Booth was breathing heavily, and Sully backed up slightly.

"Sorry, Booth. Calm down."

"No Sully, I won't calm down. Why don't you leave us the hell alone okay?" Booth stormed off. Cam smirked from her vantage point behind her office door. She knew exactly what to do now.

------------------------------

r&r peeps! p.s. happy 4th of july! YAY: ) (does not apply if you live outside the u.s., but if you bring some red white and blue cake you can come!)


	5. gone to lunch

**A/N: um, is anyone still reading this story? hello? please guys, if you don't review, i won't keep writing! **

**-------------------------**

Cam walked to the door in order to meet Sully, if she could fake this correctly, then everyone could win.

"Hey Sully." Cam greeted him casually. Sully stared seemingly through her, the pain etched in his features.

"Hey Cam, what's up?" He tried to act light-heartedly-after all she hadn't done anything to him-but he just couldn't do it.

"Oh nothing, I was about to go to lunch, do you want to join me?"

"Sure." Sully shrugged, it's not like he didn't need a distraction from the hell that was raging in his love life right now.

"Excellent! Let me go grab my coat." Cam smiled. _Poor Dr. Brennan, she has no idea that I have ended up with the better part of the deal..._

-------------------

"Bones, you hungry?" Booth asked right as he walked in the door. He was still so pissed off at Sully he could barely keep himself from shouting.

"Um, yes, just give me a minute or two to finish this chapter." Brennan watched as Booth's face turned mischevious. He slowly sauntered over to where she was seated.

"So, what chapter is it?"

"The last one." Brennan smiled at Booth's face. He looked like a kid who had just won a year's-supply of ice cream.

"Can I read it?"

"No."

"No? What do you mean no? You let David read your last book, and you were just dating him. You are _engaged_ to me! Come on Bones, be reasonable."

"You can read it once I correctly phrase my dedication, and yes you will read it before it comes out okay?"

"Thanks Bones!" Booth smiled, slapping his hands together. "Now off to lunch, come on!"

"But what about that thing you wanted to talk about Booth?"

Booth's face darkened. "Come on, we can talk about him at lunch."

"Him?"

"Yes, Bones him! Let's just not talk about it until lunch okay? I'm starving."

"Okay Booth, whatever you say."

-----------------------------------

Angela rushed down the platform in time to reach Brennan.

"Bren, sweetie! What happened with Sully?"

"Nothing. I just ended it, and he seemed to take it badly. It's not my fault he left me."

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean? I just talked to him, told him I was fine, that I was engaged to Booth. I even tried to be sympathetic like you said with the correct application of physical contact. He ran out of my office. I didn't do anything."

"She was a bit cold." Booth cut in.

"What? Booth I wasn't cold, I was just being reasonable."

"See?" Booth motioned to her as if her statement proved something.

Angela nodded in agreement. "Bren, you should go a little softer on people."

"What do you mean? I am soft to people, just rational is all really."

"Okay Bones I agree with you, let's go eat."

Brennan looked at him defiantly. "You're just agreeing with me so we will go eat lunch!"

"The sooner we eat lunch, the sooner you learn who 'he' is."

This comment made Angela look at Booth with wide eyes. "Well, Booth. I never expected coming from you."

"What? heh. No Angela, it's nothing like that."

"Nothing like what?" Brennan questioned.

"Never mind Bones let's go eat."

"Fine let's go." Booth walked with Brennan to the car, and Angela stopped at the door.

"You know you're telling me everything sweetie!"

Brennan sighed, and looked at Booth. "Thanks Booth, now she will be hovering all day, and won't let me work."

Booth winked at her and smiled. "Anytime Bones, anytime."

--------------------

r&r por favor. i promise i will talk about the thing booth wants to talk about next chapter. promise. ; )


	6. him'

here is the next chapter!

-------------------------

Booth and Brennan walked into the diner, taking their usual table.

"So you wanna tell me who this 'him' is Booth?"

"Not until we get lunch." Once Booth had his hamburger and Brennan her salad, he sighed and looked at her. "Okay Bones, this going to be life-changing news, are you ready?"

"Yes, please just say it."

"It's about Parker. Rebecca has decided to get married to a man who hates kids. As such, she wants me to have Parker, full custody...she seemed kind of happy to get rid of him actually."

"I don't understand, why is this life-changing?"

Booth laughed. "I don't get you Bones, sometimes you can be so clueless, but at the same time you are a genius."

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind. It's life-changing-Bones-because he would come live with us. So there would be you, me, _and _Parker."

Brennan looked down at her salad, trying to figure out what to do. "Oh."

"Yeah, are you okay with that Bones? Because if not..."

"Yes, I am fine with that. It's just that..."

"Just that what?"

"I'm not good with children."

"What are you talking about? You are great with kids! Remember Christmas three years ago?"

Brennan smiled. "When we were stuck in the lab over Christmas?"

"Yeah! When we left Sid's, Parker was asking about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and he likes you! Remember playing in your office?"

"Yes."

"Bones, don't worry about it. Really, he likes you."

Brennan's face lit up, and she hugged Booth. "I believe you. Thanks Booth, I love you."

"I love you too Bones."

Brennan glanced at her watch. "Oh no! I was supposed to be back at the lab twenty minutes ago!"

"Don't worry Bones, I drive fast." Booth winked at her and stood up to leave. "So are you okay Temperance?"

Brennan nodded. "Yes, I think I might actually enjoy having him around."

"Great! Now let's get you back to that lab."

-----------------------------

Cam stood with Sully at the front doors of the lab.

"Well, that was a great lunch Sully."

Sully smiled, nodding. "Yeah, wanna have lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure, see you then!" Cam walked off, and Sully smiled. She knew he had won him over, and he was happy for the distraction.

----------------------------

r&r my peeps!


	7. we got a case!

okay readers! finally i came up with the next chapter! yay!

-----------------

Booth dropped Brennan off at the lab, and smiled.

"Hey, Cullen said we might have a case, so prep your squint squad or whatever it is you do."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Okay Booth. See you tonight." She turned away from the car and walked into the lab. Angela and Hodgins were sitting in his station, deep in conversation, and Zach was examining a skeleton. "Hey, Angela, Hodgins."

They looked at her nervously. "Oh hey sweetie. Do you have something to tell us?"

"Yes, Booth says we might have another case."

"Oh thank god! I almost got to the point where I hated insects I was so bored." Hodgins said loudly. Brennan gave him a scolding stare. "...um, I'm sorry. Uh, I love identifying...insects?" Hodgins concluded.

Brennan nodded. "Good. Now I am going to work through some of the limbo cases before the case comes."

Angela and Hodgins watched her disappear into her office, and both let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god she didn't hear what we were talking about." Angela sighed.

Hodgins nodded. "Yeah, she hates all gossip, but about herself? Granted, I don't like gossip either..."

"But you put up with it." Angela said firmly.

"I-uh..." Hodgins faltered.

"Because you love me." Angela challenged.

"Yes, okay." Hodgins said, defeated.

Zach walked up to the couple. "What was the news that Dr. Brennan told you two?"

"We gotta case man!" Hodgins said excitedly.

"Oh no! And I was finally making some progress on my limbo cases." He skulked off.

Hodgins rolled his eyes. "What is it with forensic anthropologists and limbo cases?"

"What is it with squints and guns?" Booth asked, smirking.

"Booth, did you bring the case?" Angela asked sweetly. "Or is this strictly a personal visit?"

"I brought the case, but yeah, I have to talk to Bones. She told me that you two are planning a double wedding?"

Angela chuckled. "Yes! I thought it would be a great idea!"

"I agree, after this case, why don't we have the wedding?"

"Done!" Angela said, smiling.

"But what about the planning?" Brennan asked, as she had come out of her office.

"Multi-tasking sweetie, it's one of my many amazing talents." Angela winked.

"You know what that means, right Bones?"

"Simultaneously solving a crime and planning a wedding?" Brennan guessed.

"Close," Booth smirked. "You have to leave the office at a decent hours to begin the preparations."

Angela smiled. "And that is why I am a genius."

-------------------

Cam closed her office door and walked into her office. She saw Dr. Brennan walking quickly into the lab. She was twenty-five minutes late, but she didn't care. She might have just found someone new. Someone who wasn't taken by Brennan. Someone who was hurt by Brennan. Cam knew it was ridiculous, but she was angry with her for hurting him. He was a good guy. He didn't deserve her crap. No one did. Well, maybe Booth. He, well, he could have her, Cam decided. I can have Sully.

She noticed Booth walking in and assumed he was here on a personal business, until she heard laughter outside her door. She opened it quickly and saw the entire team, and Booth, standing there.

"Hey Cam, we have a case." Brennan said bluntly.

"Okay, well why doesn't everyone get their materials ready and let's go."

The team nodded and broke to collect their required equipment.

Cam sighed as she closed the door. She didn't want to see a case now. She was too tired. Tired of waiting, tired of being alone, and tired of Brennan getting all the attention of men and remaining oblivious.

------------------------

okay guys! did you like it? if so hit that review button! did you hate it? Hit the review button! Do you want some chocolate? Go get some, then hit the review button: )


	8. reliving the past

Okay, this is totally random, but three nights ago i had a dream that Booth was dressed as Jason Bourne... : ) and i was all oh let me get my halloween costume, but Brennan had stole my cat woman idea...

and then I found out that there is a Halloween Episode on Bones! i must be psychic... hehe!

--------------------

Brennan was sitting next to Booth in the SUV, and as usual she was bothering him.

"Booth, please hurry."

"No one will compromise your remains Bones. I promise."

"How can you promise that?"

Booth sighed grimly as he pulled up to the crime scene. "That's why."

Brennan looked up at the building. On the last floor, there seemed to be a balcony, where a woman stood, with a gun in her left hand and a megaphone in her right. Brennan opened the car door fast enough to hear the end of her statement.

"...And I swear to God! You come any closer and I will kill this girl too!"

And that's when Brennan saw the little girl standing next to the woman. She seemed to be crying, but she couldn't tell.

"Booth...that woman..."

"I know, we've been trying to get her to step down, but she won't budge."

"I know she won't."

Booth looked at her suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"I know her." Brennan whispered, as a shiver ran through her body. Booth squeezed her close to him. She sighed. "Booth..."

Booth nodded resolutely. "So what should we do?"

----------------------

Cam, Zach, and Hodgins pulled up behind Booth's car. Hodgins scrambled out first, and turned to look at Zach. "If you _ever _try to whisper something in my ear like that again, I will personally make sure that you never get limbo cases again Zach."

"But that is my job for the Jeffersonian! If you do that, I will have to quit!"

Hodgins nodded. "Exactly."

Cam smirked, "But then who would do your crazy, chemical infused spam experiments with you?" She questioned.

Hodgins sighed. "Fine, just you gotta learn man."

"Learn the proper techniques to implement in order to be considered a man?"

"Yes, you gotta learn dude."

"Oh my god." Cam said, and pointed to the roof of the building as they heard the woman screaming. All three looked in horror, as a little girl came into view. Then Cam spotted Booth and Brennan, and she began to grind her teeth as she saw Brennan collapse into Booth's waiting arms. _He never did that for me..._

"Dr. Brennan!" Hodgins said, and ran toward her.

Brennan immediately straightened, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Hodgins, do you have Zach with you?"

"Yeah, he is with Cam. What do you want us to do?"

Brennan sighed. "I want all of you to wait."

Booth grabbed her protectively and looked deeply in her eyes. "Bones, I don't know what the hell you think you're doing, but you are not going up there alone."

Brennan pulled herself out of his grasp. "Booth. I have to. She will do what I say. I promise...you just have to trust me."

Booth looked at her, a worried expression haunting his eyes. "Be careful Temperance." He said softly.

Brennan smiled. "I always am." And with that she walked off toward the building.

------------------

Brennan walked into the building, and shivered again. She had always promised herself she would never come back to this building. And now, here she was, twenty years later, walking in again. She decided to take the stair case that she remembered so well. She reached the stair well after five minutes of slow walking, and stepped onto the first step...

_She brushed the tears roughly away from her stained cheeks, and cowered in the corner of the stairwell.  
"Where is that little girl?...I will teach her a lesson...Temperance! Get over here! And I swear to God, if you are crying,  
I will take away your dinner for a week!"  
She bit her lip and felt anger rising in her. She wasn't afraid of her..._

Brennan was at the seventh floor. She swallowed hard. She was half way there. She knew that she couldn't turn back now, as rationally that would be a waste of a trip considering she would have traveled the distance equivalent of walking up there. However, she would be skipping the trip back down..._no..._she told herself..._I have to do this..._

_A shadow slowly made its way toward her spot, and she cowered again in fear.  
"I found you, you little slut. Get out here."  
Brennan stood up slowly, and looked straight into the dark eyes.  
"Please, Rachel, it was just one date."  
"A slut and a liar. Shut up, stupid girl. You want it rough? Daniel will show you rough." The woman pulled her towards  
the door, and Brennan promised herself she would never cry again._

She had reached the final flight of stairs, and walked slowly up, where she heard the woman pacing. Brennan hesitated for one hideous second before opening the door. A pair of dark eyes stared at her, and the wide mouth grinned mirthlessly.

"Hello Temperance." The deep voice said softly.

--------------------------

As soon as Brennan had left to go into the building, Hodgins' phone began ringing.

"Hodgins."

"Hey baby."

"Oh hi Angela."

"So, is the body coming to the lab yet?" Angela questioned. While she hated the crime scene, she also hated waiting.

"Uh, no. Actually we have a situation."

"A situation."

"Yeah. There's this psycho lady that Brennan knows, and she is going to talk to her because she's guarding the body and holding this little girl hostage."

"Oh my god. Is Bren okay?"

"I don't know. She just went into the apartment building alone."

Angela bit her lip. "What is the address?"

"1647 Roland Court."

"Oh my god." Angela whispered to herself.

"What?" Hodgins asked nervously.

"Give the phone to Booth, Hodgins." Angela ordered.

Hodgins handed Booth the phone. "It's Angela." He said. "She wants to tell you something."

Booth took the phone. "What is it Angela?"

"You can't send her alone Booth."

"Why?"

"That crazy woman that Jack was telling me about, that was Brennan's old foster mother. She used to abuse her Booth. She is still scared of her."

Booth almost dropped the phone in his haste. He handed it to Hodgins and grabbed his gun, and raced into the building.

"What's going on?" Hodgins yelled.

"I can't let her go alone...I can't..." Booth muttered to himself as he ran inside, gun raised in front of his face.

"What?" Hodgins began to follow him, but Cam grabbed him.

"If it was necessary for us to come, he would've told us." She reassured him. Hodgins shrugged, and walked over to stand next to Zach. Cam sighed. She wasn't so sure she was telling the truth, but whatever happened, she didn't want her team involved. Brennan and Booth didn't really matter anymore.

-------------------------

oh man! that was intense! lol just kidding. sorry to all you cam-fans...but i never forgave her for what she did to booth. she obviously wanted him, and then got jealous when he didn't really want her, and then when he did want her, she dumped him. plus she held up B&B...so yeah. if you wanna diss me in the review about it go ahead, i won't yell at you i promise.


	9. the encounter

so, if you guys read handcuffs of love, did you feel a deja vu-ness when you read that chapter? lol!

thanx for stickin with me through this story!

by the way! i don't own the idea of a rose for emily. if you know what that story is, i probably just ruined the chapter for you...lol

oh yeah, and this can be really gross. reader's discretion is advised... : )

--------------------

"Hello Rachel." Brennan said coldly.

"I was just talkin to Daniel here. He misses you, ya know." She tossed her head in the direction of the corpse.

Brennan gaped in disbelief. "That body...that is Daniel?"

"What do you mean body? Still stupid I see. He is alive. And all I want is some time alone with him. He understands why I accidentally stabbed him, don't you Danny?" Rachel reached out with her bare hand and patted the corpse, whose head subsequently fell off. "Damn duck tape. Never seems to work." Rachel muttered, readjusting the rotting skull.

Brennan bit her lip, and bent down. "When did you stab him?" Brennan asked.

"About four months ago." Brennan quickly calculated his age, and the rate of decomposition. It seemed about right. She nodded to herself, and almost began jotting notes down, when she heard Rachel's voice. "What the hell do you think you are doing? Leave Daniel alone. I always knew you had a thing for him."

"What? No Rachel, I..."

"But he says he is too tired to teach you a lesson right now, but that's okay, I can do that..." She began walking towards Brennan, leaving the girl alone. Rachel smiled at Brennan. "Hold on for a second Temperance, and don't move, or I swear to God..." And with that, Rachel retreated into her bedroom.

Brennan instantly turned to the little girl. "Run." She said quietly. The girl just stared at her. "Go!" Brennan whispered hastily, "Before she comes back!" The girl ran out of the room, and down the stairs.

"Okay, Temperance. Let's see if you remember this..." Rachel started and walked out of the room, her gun replaced with a belt. When she saw the girl was gone, she turned to Brennan. "Made her leave huh? Why didn't you run?"

Brennan instantly thought of several reasons, but decided to go with the most neutral. "Because this conflict lies between you and me, not that innocent girl."

"You know what? For once in your life, you're right." Rachel said, inching closer to Brennan. "Now it's time for the punishment you deserve." Brennan crouched in fear as she raised the belt with the metal buckle.

The first thing Booth heard as the elevator stopped was screaming. He ran to the room, and broke down the door, and Rachel held the belt in midair. Booth eyed her dangerously. "You lay another lick on her and I will shoot you." He threatened.

"Booth, no..." Brennan whispered.

"Still making your rounds huh?" Rachel asked Brennan.

"Hey, don't talk to her."

"Who gives you the right to tell me what I can or can't do? She is my foster child. I love her." Rachel said sacchrinely.

Booth edged his way towards Brennan. "No you aren't. Not anymore."

Rachel smiled at Booth, and then turned to the corpse. "Once a foster child of mine, always a foster child of mine, ain't that right Danny?"

Booth made it to where Brennan was standing. He did a quick look-over, to see if she was okay. It seemed like minor bruising was the worst damage done. "Leave, Bones. Leave right now." He whispered in her ear. Brennan did not need to be told twice, but made her way down the stairs.

"As I was saying Temperance..." Rachel turned around. "Where is she?"

"That's none of your concern. Get on the ground." Booth said angrily.

"No way. You'll have to make me, big boy." Rachel said, smirking.

Booth decided he was tired of the games and just ran towards her and handcuffed her in a matter of seconds. "You are sick, you know that? Sick." Booth said to the woman.

"No, I just needed to teach Temperance a lesson. She never learned her lesson."

"What lesson?" Booth asked, instantly regretting it.

"How to do what she is told. She never learned. I bet she became a criminal right?"

Booth's temper rose as he practically threw Rachel into the elevator, and then walked in himself. "No she didn't. She is the best forensic anthropologist in the country. And she is a best-selling author. And she is the best partner I have ever had."

"Sounds like she did that whole 'Pity me' crap on you."

"She never wanted me to pity her."

"Sure she didn't, that stupid little girl never learned her lesson."

"Well if you don't shut up, you won't live to hear about her in jail." Booth threatened, pressing his gun into her temple. Rachel froze, and immediately stopped talking. The rest of the elevator ride was tense. When Booth finally got to the bottom, he saw another agent standing there, nervously. Booth nodded towards Rachel and said, "Here she is." The other agent nodded and took her away. He scanned the area for Brennan, but didn't see her. Nervously, he looked down at his watch. "Five minutes, give her five minutes..." He told himself.

----------------------

Brennan could hear nothing but the clacking of her heels and her shallow breaths as she ran down the stairs. She didn't pause to looked back. She knew she had to get down as quickly as possible. She was tired of running from her past, but she wouldn't have to if it didn't keep chasing her like this. She was tired of dealing with her past. The word defined exactly where it should be. Behind her. Not chasing after, not constantly finding her. She wanted to move on. Her past didn't matter. Only facts. Only science. _and Booth..._Brennan thought to herself. She continued to run down the stairs until she reached the ground level. She stood in the lobby and slowly steadied her breath. She wiped the sweat off of her brow and straightened her clothes, then walked calmly outside, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. It was time to move on.

----------------------

Booth saw her walking out and immediately ran to her side. "Bones, hey, you okay?"

"Yes Booth, I just have minor-"

"I want the EMS to check you out."

"What? Why?"

"We all have to, I had to. We just came out of a hostage situation Bones. You were a hostage. It's procedure." He said, but Brennan knew he was worried.

"Fine Booth." She walked over to the ambulance, where she was put on a stretcher, and they began examining her.

Booth walked over to her. "You gonna be okay Bones?"

Brennan smiled. "Of course I am. I am always okay."

At that moment, Brennan was forced into a conversation about her bruises, so Booth backed up. "That's what I worry about Bones...that you are always okay." Booth said to himself.

--------------------

Hodgins' cell phone rang again. "Hodgins."

"Is Brennan okay?" Angela's frantic voice came over the phone.

"Yeah. A little bruised, but nothing worse. She doesn't even seem shaken up."

"Oh no." Angela said in a small voice.

"What? Isn't that good?"

"She's in denial."

"She'll be fine. She always is."

"No. No she isn't. That's the problem." Angela said. "Okay, I have to go. Talk to you later."

"Love you."

"Love you too Hodgins." Angela said, and hung up swiftly. It seemed like her world was crashing down. Brennan needed her guidance, and Booth's care. That meant her hopes for a happy year were gone.

------------------

or are they? (by the way, that was the author talking...lol)

R&R please!


	10. closing up

so when we last left, Brennan was being checked out by the ambulance pplz, Angela was worried, Booth was worried, and Brennan was acting like nothing was wrong.

--------------------

"Can I take her home now?" Booth asked impatiently as the EMT's kept on examining Brennan. "Seriously, thirty minutes is a bit much don't you think?"

"Well, we would have finished faster if you had not been asking questions every two minutes." The man said angrily. "But nevertheless, you can take her home."

Brennan smiled inwardly at Booth's aggrivation. Over the past couple of years, she had gotten used to his alpha-male tendencies, and began to enjoy some of them. She enjoyed the feeling that someone was always thinking about her. "Bones, you ready?" Booth asked tenderly.

"Yes, just let me get my coat." When the medic gave her the coat, she walked over to Booth who led her straight to his car.

"Let's go home. That sound okay?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful." Brennan said sweetly. She walked steadily to the car, avoiding his touch.

Booth watched her from behind, and sighed. He knew something was up with Brennan, but he didn't know how to fix it. She seemed to close up so rapidly this time, he didn't even have a chance to push through slightly. He was going to need help to get her to open up again. Then it came to him. "Hey Bones, I'm actually kinda hungry, wanna go to Sid's?"

"Sure, I'm actually kind of hungry too."

"Great." Booth smiled. "Hey, I got a phone call I have to make, you know, to Cullen, so can I meet you in the car?" Booth smiled.

"Okay."

Booth tossed her the keys, and made sure she was out of earshot. Luckily he had called Cullen and told him the situation when he was pushed out of the way by the medics and Brennan hadn't noticed. Then he dialed Angela's number.

"Angela Montenegro."

"Hey Angela, it's Booth."

"Oh hey, I was actually about to call you to see how Bren was doing."

"Yeah, she suddenly clammed up. She is worse than when I met her. She seems so...so happy. Not that I have anything against her being happy, it's just that if I just was in a hostage situation with a creepy woman that had power over me, I would be a little freaked out."

"Yeah...I was worried about that..."

"But I have a plan."

"What?" Angela asked. She was excited. She didn't have to save Bren emotionally by herself this time.

"Can you meet us at Sid's in about ten minutes? Maybe between the two of us..."

Angela smirked. "I like the way you think. Yeah, I'll be there."

Booth smiled. "See ya in ten."

-----------------------

ohhhh!!! what is booth and angela gonna do to bones??? lol i dunno, we'll find out together:)


	11. helping Brennan

yay! are you ready to find out what Angela and Booth are gonna do to help Brennan? me 2!

-------------------

"What took so long?" Brennan asked cheerfully from the driver's side.

Booth grinned. "Just had to clarify some details, like only I drive."

Brennan sighed. "It was worth a shot."

"Sure Bones." Booth said, and helped her out of the car.

"I can get out by myself Booth." Brennan said coldly. Booth nodded, and continued to help her anyway. Brennan sighed. It wasn't that she didn't want his help, it's just he...he made her do things and say things she would never normally say.

"Okay, off to Sid's." Booth smiled. Brennan nodded. Their drive was relatively quiet. Brennan watched the cars pass and tried desperately to think about anything except what just happened, but to no avail. She was still scared as hell of that woman.

Booth watched her out of the corner of his eye. He was concerned, but was afraid to push her too far. If he pushed her away, he could lose her forever, as cliche as he admitted that sounded. He bit his lip in concentration. Suddenly his cell phone vibrated, and he silently thanked God that Brennan was too lost in her own thought to hear it. He flipped the phone open. Angela had texted him: "Hey, what exactly are you planning to do about Brennan? We can't talk to her directly about it."

Booth smiled, and texted back: "I think I know her well enough to know that. I was just planning to act like normal and let it come into the conversation. And you have to act as if you are not up to something...but I am pretty sure you can manage that."

Booth closed his phone and smiled over at Bones. "Wanna listen to the radio?"

Brennan shrugged. "If you want to."

Booth nodded, and turned on the radio. A few minutes later his cell phone vibrated again: "Trust me, I am more serruptitious than you care to think about-Angela" Booth had to restrain himself from laughing and turned up the volume to hide his snickering. There was no way that Brennan could escape both of them.

--------------------

Booth and Brennan walked into Sid's. Sid smiled at them as they sat down. About five minutes later, Angela walked in, slightly flustered. "Sid, did I leave my purse here?" She asked nervously.

Sid smiled at her. "Sure did, here you go."

Angela nodded, and turned to leave when she 'spotted' Booth and Brennan. "Oh! Bren! Booth! What are you guys doing here?"

"Getting something to eat." Brennan answered.

"Can I join?" Angela asked already seated.

"Sure, why not." Booth said, amused.

Brennan smiled. "So the case turned out to be a flop, so you can concentrate on your wedding."

Angela's face fell. "My wedding? What about yours?"

Brennan shrugged. "I don't know about it anymore."

Booth looked at her concerned. "Was it something I did?"

"What? No! How could you do something? If you did something wrong, I would tell you. That is the most logical method of resolving the issue."

Angela bit her lip. She was in a lot more denial than she had thought. She had begun to warm up, and now she was so...cold.

Booth sighed, staring into Brennan's eyes. "Bones...what is wrong? Why don't you want to go through with the marriage?"

"Well, Booth, marriage as you know is an antiquated ritual that-"

"Yes but you were fine with it before." Booth whispered.

"I just, I don't know. I can't right now. I am too busy."

"What are you talking about? You caught up on your limbo cases, you showed me! And, I have no cases for you. How can you be busy?"

"Well, I have to write my book..."

"Sweetie, do you possibly think you are just scared?" Angela asked, grabbing her hand.

"Scared, what do you mean scared? What would I be afraid of? Marriage isn't scary, just impractical." Brennan said, pulling back slightly.

"Maybe you aren't scared of marriage, but something else." Booth said solemnly.

Brennan shook her head. "I don't know what I could be scared of."

"Are you sure?" Angela asked.

"No." Brennan said stubbornly. She knew what they were hinting at, and there was no way she was going to talk about it, or admit that she was scared of it.

"Fine." Booth said as their food arrived. "It's okay. You can tell us later."

"I don't have anything to tell you later."

"You have had a horrible day, Bren." Angela said.

"I-I don't want to talk about it." Brennan said sharply.

"I know you don't, but I do." Angela pleaded.

"No." Brennan said.

"Why not?" Angela asked. She was getting slightly frustrated but tried not to show it.

"Because, Ange, what happened today really doesn't affect anything."

"Really? So that's why you are suddenly opposed to your marriage?" Angela asked.

"I just reflected more on it, and I decided I don't want to do it." Brennan said.

Booth sighed. "But what if I do?"

Brennan looked in his eyes. "I'm sorry Booth." She got up to leave. Booth just sat in the chair and watched her walk out the door.

Angela put her napkin onthe table. "Oh no she doesn't..." She mumbled and ran after Brennan.

Brennan was already half-way down the block when Angela got outside. She ran to catch up with Brennan. "Bren...Bren!"

Brennan turned around and found Angela almost running into her. "Yes?"

"What the hell was that?" Angela asked. Maybe being blunt would get through to her.

"That was me leaving a restaurant." Brennan said. Booth walked behind them stealthily, hiding in a shop so he could hear the conversation, but not be seen.

"No, that was you saying you don't want to be with the one man who would _die_ for you Brennan. _Die._ Do you know what that means?"

"Yeah, he would die for me because he cares about me."

"No, Bren. You don't get it. He always remembers everything you tell him. He has saved your life countless of times. He even got you a little plastic pig! What else does that poor man need to do to show you that he loves you?"

"He doesn't need to do anything."

"Oh, so you are just going to leave him, the one man that everyone approves of, and that isn't sailing around the world on a dumpy little boat and does everything to make you happy. Geez, Brennan, that doesn't seem very _rational_ now does it?" She said testily.

"Don't use rationality against me! You have no idea what I am going through! I have no idea what I'm going through! I just can't do it! Is that such a crime? Not being ready? Because if it is then I give up! Relationships are so meaninglessly annoying! All you do is try to please each other, that you have no time to please yourself!" Brennan said, flustered. The snow began to fall softly on them as they continued fighting on the sidewalk.

"No! That is not the point of relationships! And this has nothing to do with Booth!"

"Really? Then what are we arguing about?" Brennan asked sarcastically.

"You are still upset about Rachel! It is written all over you! And you know what? I personally think you are stupid to give up Booth just because that stupid witch ruined your life for a few years and brought back those memories today! He is here to help you through this!"

"He is? That is great to know! Now when I have nightmares, I cling to Booth and say 'Oh Booth save me from my big bad past.' No way! I have always taken care of myself before. I was stupid to think that this would work."

Angela became even more frustrated and yelled so loud that a few people across the street turned their heads. "WHY ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF BOOTH? REMEMBER WHEN YOU ASKED IF YOU HAD MISSED ALOT BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO CAREFUL IN RELATIONSHIPS? WELL IF YOU LEAVE BOOTH YOU WILL! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO RUIN YOUR LIFE LIKE THAT?"

Brennan shouted equally as loud. "RUIN MY LIFE? RUIN IT? ARE YOU CRAZY? I HAVE HAD A GREAT LIFE!"

"Yeah, identifying dead bodies. How fun." Angela said, calming slightly.

Brennan wasn't done shouting. "YES! IDENTIFYING 'DEAD BODIES!' THERE IS NOTHING MORE REWARDING THAN HELPING PEOPLE!"

Angela's face grew solemn. "You have helped so many other people. Why don't you try to help yourself now?"

Brennan quieted instantly. "I don't know how. I am so scared that I will mess it up."

Angela smiled. "You won't mess it up. Just be who you are. Just tell Booth what is going on. He loves you how you are, in all your eccentricities. All you have to do is tell him how you feel."

Brennan sighed. "But what if he leaves?"

Angela rolled his eyes. "He won't leave. He is in that shop over there listening to our conversation. Your problem will be getting him to leave you alone for a little while."

Brennan scanned the shop window and sure enough Booth was standing there, pretending to read a magazine. "He is there, isn't he?"

Angela nodded. "Yes, now why don't you tell him to meet you later, we have a wedding to plan." Brennan nodded and walked into the shop. "Wow.." Angela said to herself. "That was easier than I thought it would be."

-------------------------

Looks like Brennan just needed some tough love from Angela. LoL I bet that would work in the show. They should try it sometime. lol r&r please!


	12. back together

Wow...i totally just rediscovered this story...haha! ANYWAYS...here is the next chappie: )

-------------------------

Angela smirked at Brennan as she walked out of the shop five minutes later with Booth. "What took you two so long?"

Booth smirked. "We were just...looking around the store."

Brennan smiled. "Come on, Angela. Let's go."

Booth stared at her. "That's it?"

Brennan looked confused. "That's what?"

"I work for years to try to get you to warm up to me, and it only takes a five minute conversation with Angela to convince you to marry me again?"

Brennan smiled. "That's because I had previously made up my mind, and I hate changing my mind."

Angela smirked. "I think we all know that sweetie. But we have to go pick out dresses. Come on!" She smiled as she dragged Brennan through the snow.

Booth smiled, and walked back into Sid's. "Hey Sid."

"Hey g-man. Let me get you something."

Booth smiled as he waited for the beer and apple pie that was soon to come. This had been the most estrogen-filled day of his life.

-------------------------

Brennan got out of the car, and Angela was already talking excitedly. "So Bren, I was thinking of having an off-white dress for me, what about you?"

"Oh I don't know, simplistic I suppose."

"Yeah, I agree, then we can get you some insanely gaudy and sexy accessories."

Brennan shrugged. "I wanted to be more natural..."

"Oooh, a natural wedding, what a great idea."

"Really?" Brennan eyed her friend.

"Yeah, we could have it outside, in a garden..."

"With the juliet rose?"

"The what?" Angela asked, confused.

"Don't you remember? That case where everyone blamed the foster girl, and she was only protecting her brother."

"Oh. Yeah. That case." Angela said, slightly uncomfortable. "Sure, we can have those roses."

Brennan smiled. "And 'Keep on Tryin' playing as I walk down the aisle."

Angela smiled. "Actually I wanted to play 'Bubbly.' It's a slow song, but the name is so awesome."

Brennan continued in a dream-like state, ignoring Angela. "And I could have an arch of white roses down the aisle, and my dress will be silky, and soft and long and elegant. And my jewelry will be strong accents."

"Blue maybe? That would look hot."

Brennan turned to her friend. "Sure. What do you want?"

"You're dream wedding sounds awesome." Angela smirked. "I never knew you had it in you Bren."

Brennan smiled. "Ange, we all had our own version of 'make-pretend' as a child. It's an anthropological-"

"No. You will not boil my wedding down to a statistic. My wedding is going to be spectacular."

Brennan sighed. "That's not what I was aiming for."

Angela smiled. "I know, but do you see that dress?" The two women walked into the shop, talking excitedly.

-------------------------

Booth sighed as he put down his fork. Sid walked over. "Hey Booth, did you tell Angela to help you talk to your fiance?"

Booth grinned. "Yeah, Angela was my accomplice in the process of demolishing Bones's walls. Why?"

Sid laughed. "She walked in about ten minutes before you two came in, gave me her purse, and told me to hold it for her until she came back for it."

Booth laughed as well. "And you saw right through that didn't you?"

Sid smiled. "Of course. My name is Sid after all."

Booth grinned, and the two pounded their fists. "Sid your the man."

Sid smiled. "You too g-man. You too."

Booth looked casually at his watch. "Whoa. It's already 5:00."

"You should probably go." Sid said as he dried a glass.

Booth smiled. "Great to see you again man."

Sid smiled. "Say hi to the bone lady."

Booth smirked. "Will do."

---------------------------

Brennan collapsed on her couch. After an entire day devoted to shopping with Angela, she was exhausted. She didn't even want to go to work tommorrow, she was so tired. She thought about calling in sick, but decided she should probably go. They always needed her for something at the lab. She changed into a pair of loose pajama pants and a big shirt when she heard a knock at her door. She sighed, as she slowly stood up. She really didn't want to talk to anyone right now, especially since she had changed. She looked through the peephole, and smirked when she saw Booth. She opened the door, but was caught off-guard when he kissed her. They stayed locked in the passionate kiss until Booth roughly broke away. "Well..." Brennan said breathlessly.

"That was for scaring me about our wedding." He smirked and kissed her again. Yet this time, he slowly made his way to the couch and laid her down gently, and he began to play with the bottom of her shirt. "That was for coming back to me..." He smirked, and then he kissed her neck softly, making Brennan moan slightly. "And that..." Booth said in between kissing her neck. "is just for me."

Brennan laughed,and pushed him off of her. She stood up and stretched. "Booth, that's really great and all, but I really want to go to bed."

Booth smirked. "That's funny, I want to go to bed too."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "As in sleep Booth. I'm exhausted."

Booth's smirk softened. "That's fine."

Brennan eyed him suspiciously. "Really? You aren't going to fight me on this one?"

Booth smiled. "As long as I can hold you in my arms, I can't complain."

Brennan shook her head. "You are such a-"

"-sexy man. Yes I know that, Bones. Are you ready to go to bed?"

Brennan smiled. "Yeah."

They both wandered to her bedroom. Booth stopped in her bathroom and brushed his teeth. After he was done, he walked into her bedroom. Brennan was already fast asleep. He crawled in with her, and wrapped his arm around her waist. Booth smiled. "Yes, this is definitely where I belong..." He whispered to himself before he fell asleep.

--------------------------

omg. i wish booth would do that for me...haha! jk...sort of...haha. but yeah. r&r please? I love reviews like i loved Booth's speech about love...wow. that was amazing! Who liked that moment besides me? Why dont you tell me in a review! hah! tricked ya: )


End file.
